One-Shots
by Proud2Bbookworm
Summary: If you would comment any One-Shots that you would like written, it would be verey helpfull. (As smutty as you would like)
1. Chapter 1

**One shots- I would like ideas for one-shots. If you would leave them in the comment box it would be very appreciated. I will try to do most. I'll do the 9th, 10th, or 11th Doctor, though I am not fully caught up on 11, I'm only on season six I believe.**

* * *

**With that in mind, prompts are welcome. 3 3 Thank you.**


	2. Rose why didnt you say something?

Rose plopped down on her cushy bed, her hands going over her eyes. It had been an exhausting day, defeating an alien race and saving another.

But still, a tingle at the apex of her thighs made it imposable to get comfy. It had been a while sense she had gotten a good shag. A long while. Being around the Doctor didn't help much either. Everything about him seemed to effect her in some way: His messy hair that always had that, "Just fucked," look to it; his eyes that seem to look in to her sole; his voice that send shivers down her spine; his skinny body that still had a firm muscular build to it; even just the way he walked.

"Ugh!" Rose groaned, rolling over onto her side again. Peeking at the clock, she saw that forty-five minutes had passed and still, sleep evaded her. She gave in, pushing her blankets back, then pushing down her shorts and undies in one, she discarded the camisole she was wearing down with her shorts. He hand slipped between her hot, moist folds.

She sighed as her tiny fingers rubbed over her clit. "Doctor," she quietly chanted. Her eyes closed imagining it was the Doctor's fingers she was feeling. She was getting closer as time moved on.

Fire burned in her belly, her pleas of the Doctor got louder she's sure Her teeth bit down on her pink lip

Almost...There

The door to her room flue open. She nearly gave herself whiplash her head moved so fast.

There in her door way, was the perfect silhouette of the Doctor. His arm reached out and flicked the light switch on. He starred at her. She could not place the emotion on his face.

She scrambled for her blankets, something, anything to cover herself. "Wait," he said.

She looked over to him, her cheeks flushed from the pleasure she was feeling moments ago, and the embarrassment she was feeling now. Tears welling up in her eyes. Had he herd her whispering his name? _Oh god,_ she thought. _This can't be happening._

He stepped forward and sat on the edge of her bed. He saw her eyes swelling, and her bottom lip trembling. He also saw the beautiful flush of her body, contrasting with her pail skin. Her blond hair flowing beautifully over her shoulders.

"Doctor," she started, her voice so quiet. "I-I'm so sor-" He stopped her.

"Don't be sorry Rose." He half smiled at her. He put his right hand on her bare lower back. His cooler skin almost burning her flush.

She looked shocked, and confused by his statement. He wasn't mad? Upset? Or even the slightest bit embarrassed? "Wha-" He interrupted her again.

"Shh." His fingers began drawing circles on her back. "If anything Rose I should be the one apologizing." A small V formed between her eyebrows. "I should have seen that you were getting frustrated, and done something about it." He paused to gauge her reaction, it hadn't seemed to click for her yet. "Rose, if you were needy, why didn't you just tell me?"

What was she supposed to say to that? Tell him that she didn't think about him that way? She couldn't do that, it would be the biggest lie in the history of lies. But she didn't want this to ruin there over two year friendship.

Her mouth gaped open, and stayed that way.

Her silence wasn't and invitation, but it wasn't declining either. His other hand cupped her face. He kissed her lips, so soft, hesitant. He savored the flavor of her mouth. So sweet, so Rose. She soon relaxed in to him. His hands roamed, the one on her back now on her shoulder, the one cupping her face dusted feather light touches down her body, flicking each nipple once, then slipping in to her sex.

He groaned. She was practically sopping. "Oh, Rose. Who made you this way? Who, were you thing about?" He pulled back, looking in to her eyes.

She wanted to lie. But what was the point? They were here. They were already in this state, she hadn't pulled away, and he had come on to her. "You," she whispered. "I was thinking about you, Doctor."

A wonderful smile spread across his face. The hand on her shoulder grabbed her hand and set it against his impressive erection. "And I'm thinking about you, Rose Tyler. I'm _looking_ at you."

Her already labored breaths quickened. She had made the Doctor hard. Her muscles clenched marvelously. She smiled back at this wonderfully amazing man.

He began kissing her again. His lips on her neck searching for the spot that would make her shutter. She groaned, telling him he had found it. He pushed against her making her lie down more comfortably.

After a moment she gently pushed him away so she could look at hims. A hurt look crossed his face. She smiled. "Doctor I feel like I am at a complete disadvantage." She being completely naked, and him being fully dressed.

He chuckled, "Yes, it seems you are."

Quickly she flipped them over. She was now straddling his lap as her fingers worked off the buttons of his shirt. When she got to the last button he sat up, helped her get it off by shrugging, then tossed it on to the pile of clothing on her floor.

She pushed him back down on the bed. Her tong stuck out between her teeth. She slid forward enough that he could feel her hairs tickling the bottom of is stomach. Her lips brushed over the sensitive skin behind his ear, her teeth grazed his earlobe. His eyes closed at the feeling, then snapped open when she curled her tong around his right nipple and rolled the other one with her hand.

"Rose," he groaned, and put his hand on her hips, pushing her farther down until she was over his covered erection. She could feel the extremely large bulge prodding her. Her eyes widened.

The males of Gallifrey were very well endowed, usually around 11 inches long, and think very around. They had to be. The woman of Gallifrey were deeper than humans too. Just the way it was. The Doctor quickly explained this to Rose in less words.

"So, what you're saying," Rose said humor in her eyes, "There bigger on the inside?"

He chuckled, "Yes, I suppose so." He pulled her close then flipped them over. "And, the men of Gallifrey are also extremely skilled in pleasing woman." It was a needed skill, for woman to conceive children they also had to be feeling pleasure. But this knowledge didn't need saying.

The Doctor's hand slipped back between Rose's wet folds. The heat that surrounded his fingers was amazing. Already so wet, and they had barely started yet. He flicked her clit in just the right spot, and smiled as she whimpered and pushed her hips forward.

His fingers were coated wonderfully when he removed them. He eyed her has they disappeared threw his lips. He moaned. She tasted of, sweetness, salt, and Rose. Just like Rose.

Seeing him clean her juice off of his fingers sent a hot, powerful wave of arousal crashing over her body.

His lips curved around his digits when he saw this. After this task was done, he kissed her. Starting at her swollen lips, to behind her ear, to that spot he had found on her neck only moments ago. His fingers played with her nipples, twisting, flicking and pulling.

She gasp and arched her back.

A thought came to him and he pulled away from her neck.

"Rose?" He asked, keeping up the assault on her nipples. "I could make you come just like this, couldn't I?" He was smirking smugly.

He was right, he could. She knew it. Her back was arching, and her toes curling. She was not responsible for the noised coming out of her. No one had ever effected her this way, just from playing with her nipples. Hell, even with her clit no one had ever made her feel like _this!_

"Couldn't I Rose?" He repeated when he had yet to receive an answer.

Her head nodded fearfully. A breathy "yeah," the only verbal answer she could come up with.

"I know," he stated.

His lips kissed the valley between her breasts, and worked there way down, his arms stretchering above his head. He reached the bottom of her belly, then worked his way up again.

"Doctor," Rose wined as she grue closer to her first climax of the evening. Her heals digging in the mattress, pushing herself agents his groin.

The Doctor replaced one of his hands with his mouth. He nipped gently, then soothed the sting with is tong.

"Ahh," The tiny girl cried.

"That's it Rose, come for me." The Doctor nipped again, and Rose went shattering down.

Her body coiled tighter than ever before, then sprang free. Her head swam and she saw stars. The chanting of his name began once again.

Once she could see straight, she noticed that the Doctor had moved. He stood off to the side of the bed, unbuttoning his trousers, and letting them drop to the floor. He stepped out of them and back onto the bed.

They gave each other a smile. Her chest heaved with each breath.

"Having fun?" He smirked as it took her a moment to answer.

Her head nodded. "Yeah. Plenty of fun. Now its your turn."

Once again she made it so she was on top. Her hands firmly on his chest when she leaned down to kiss him on the lips. Her hands then dragged there way down the button of his trousers. She slipped off the button, and pulled down the zip. Then yanked his trousers and pants in one.

His cock sprang out, hitting her belly. She gasped as she looked down. He was not shitting her. She had never had anything, or even seen anything, quite like this.

His cock was beautiful, as odd as it sounds. Just perfect: thick, long, and curved just so. She had to feel it.

Her hand, with difficulty, wrapped around his length. He let out a hiss. She looked up at him, his head was tilted back, his eyes closed, and his mouth gaped open.

Her hand now stroked him, kissing his chest as she did so.

"Rose," he panted. "Rose, I would- I would stop if I were you now." She continued, her rhythm growing faster. "Rose! Relay stop." He grabbed her wrist, ceasing her movements.

She looked up at him, mixed emotions on her face. "It has been a while, and I want this to last as long as it can." She nodded, then let out a squeal as he was suddenly on top of her again.

His lips crushing her, yet he was still gentle about it. His hands roaming her body, exploring. His fingers slipped between her folds to make sure she was ready for him. She of coarse was. He lined his body up with hers, before pulling away from there heated kiss.

Looking into her eyes he said, "If this ever becomes to much Rose, I will stop. Okay? And you will tell me if it _dose_ become to much. Right?

She nodded. "Yes, I promise."

He felt her sincerity of this, then pushed there lips together once again. She spread her legs further apart, giving him better access. Slowly, he pushed his hips forward. Inch by inch, driving her crazy. He knew that she wanted it faster at the moment, but he didn't want to risk hurting her.

She had never felt this full in her life. Moans, groans, and pleas escaped he mouth as the Doctor filled her more than ever before. He keap the agonizingly slow pace inlet his hairs tickled her clit.

He stayed still, as she adjusted to is massive size. "You okay?" He asked her.

"Yes Doctor! Now move!" His frustrated pink and yellow human shouted at him.

He smiled down at her and then pulled his hips back, still to slow for her taste. On the re-entry, he angled his hips just so, to ear a moan from his girl. His rhythm sped up. On each thrust, he hit the perfect spot inside of her, and he brushed her clit.

She began to tremble with need, her orgasm building very quickly. Just a little bit longer and he would be there with her.

"Hold it Rose. Just a little bit." He whispered in her ear.

Less that a minute latter, his stomick tightened in a ball. Yes, almost.

He reached down with one hand and flicked Rose's clit. "Let go Rose!" He said as his own release took over.

Her body convulsed, her muscles squeezed him, and they shared cry's of each others names.

The Doctor rolled to the side, not wanting to crush her. He wrapped his arm around her shaking body. He kissed behind her ear.

"Rose? Are you okay?"

"Ua hu" She mumbled, the only thing she could manage. As she drifted to a peaceful sleep, she veagly herd the Doctor whisper "I love you, Rose Tyler."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! And if anyone would like to be my beata, that would be very helpfull! Thank you!**


End file.
